User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/Boredededededed
youtube doesnt have any good videos and i dont feel like clicking anything but letters and the space bar and my three ds is dead and i dont have my charger and i dont know what game to play online so im just going to type out random stuff because im bored the entire state of wisconsin is a hoax because elementary school students ate there best friends lunches and i dont really care because world war one never really happened it was just the illuminati assassinating random people and america knew this so they tried to avoid it but then tried to kill the illuminati but then joined it because the illuminati was too powerful and they didnt want to die to an antarctican power even though antarctica is really on the sun which is really an all knowing being that knows that the world ended yesterday and what your reading is just some random stuff the sun is forcing me to write but all of this information is probably sixty two percent true so you should legitimately become a cucumber who believes in aliens which are another hoax by the government tring to hide the fish people they are hiding in area fifty one but the fish people are also roman and built the mexican pyramids forty nine years and nine days ago which are really super weapons being used to mind control house flies to bother you and try to kill them even though its impossible even with fly swatters the one ultimate weapon in the entire world which will one day start a zombie apocalypse when someone actually swats a mosquito with one and gets infected by the zombie virus then that person will die when justin bieber madonna and hefty smurf sing pitch perfect two the musical on the twenty sixth of tomorrow but that will cause everyone to go insane and kill neptune the true superior deity we should all bow down to because he introduced fish to the ocean back during the chinese civil war which was fought over who should be the superior race chickens or dogs and they ultimately settled on a compromise where they decapitated every pokemon they saw which is why pokemon arent even real today except for sableye which roam the deepest regions of space looking for elephants to kill as revenge for eating the last airbender movie which it was a huge fan of because of all the good writing it had just like twilight the greatest love story never told because donald trump read it and deemed it as too racist so he burned it the same way i burned down hogwarts because they didnt allow me in because i was a muggle and muggles cant know about magic so they wiped my memory then i decided to read fifty shades of gray and now im blind and am sueing your mom for allowing me to read it i dont even know what im saying anymore so you should drink unicorn blood good bye and say hello to that guy for me Category:Blog posts